


Saying Goodbye to Old Friends

by eyerys



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Humor, Oneshot, Short & Sweet, funny???, just a bit, little angst, mention of hank's son, super small mention of fowler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyerys/pseuds/eyerys
Summary: Hank and Connor say goodbye to an old friend after finding out manual driven cars are to be banned.****I wanted to write a cute Connor and Hank short to satisfy my father-son needs. Found family makes my heart explode D: Enjoy!





	Saying Goodbye to Old Friends

 

     "-And now, the bill to abolish manual driven vehicles has been passed in Michigan. In the next coming weeks, all manual vehicles will no longer be street legal, all imports for such vehicles will be stopped, and the fine for driving one will be anywhere from $500 to upwards of $10,000.

     Many have wondered when Michigan would follow suit in banning manual driven vehicles for months now, as most of North America has. The details on what outlines a manual driven vehicle have not yet been released. No word on if that ban extends to heavy machinery but-"

     The static pew of the TV screen going black sounded through the room, followed by silence from both Hank and Connor, sitting on the couch wide eyed. Hank's hand still held stretched towards the screen with his remote in hand.

     Tension grew in the air for a solid minute before Connor slowly turned to look at Hank. "Hank..." The old lieutenant remained frozen in place, unblinking. "Hank, are you oka-"

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Hank shot up from his seat and threw his hands up in the air. Many more unspeakable profanities left his mouth as Connor slumped back into the couch as if his soul left his body.

****

The absolutely beautiful refurbished cruiser sat in the driveway. In all its archaic glory. Hank had bought it back in the 2000s and had it cleaned up inside and out around 2020 when it had finally broken down completely. He wasn't exactly sure how old it was but it certainly was from the last millennium. He was astonished that it still ran, even if it did cap out at 90mph, a good 10mph less than most speed limits these days.....and had to be sent into shop at least once a month.

"We knew this would happen someday. You can't deny it." Connor stood with his arms crossed, a hand flaring out from beneath folded arms to drive his point.

Hank stood, shoulders sagged and heart heavy. "I never thought the damn bastards would take away our cars. Goddamn everything is automated now!" He threw an accusing hand to nothing. "You see this! This is a real car! Not some damn round-ass Little Tikes looking bullshit!"

Connor had to search the term Little Tikes. "Lieutenant, in all honesty, manual cars are no longer the safe option. Do you know the statistics on how many accidents are caused by manual driven cars and their driver compared to self driving cars?" He turned to face Hank. Leaning forward in question.

"No, but I bet you do, kid."

"95% of all accidents from last year involved a manual vehicle. Ninety-five percent. As much fondness I hold for this car, the sensible action would be to stop driving it." He faced the car again, nodding his head.

"You know you may be right, facts are facts, but the point is, Connor, I loved this car." Hank placed a hand on the hood. "So much has happened in this car."

Connor's face scrunched up in confusion, how could you love a car? He brought a hand up to his chin and sighed. "I know, but those memories won't disappear with the car. Even still, the car isn't going anywhere. You will always be able to sit in it if you miss it. Just imagine yourself driving it anytime you get the urge." He outstretched his hands as if he was gripping an imaginary wheel.

"That's not really the same." Hank patted the hood and climbed inside, motioning for Connor to join him. "Look, son, us humans tie good and bad memories to objects. We keep them as a way to keep those memories alive. Our brains aren't as reliable as your guy's." He popped a cassette out of the player. "You see this? This was a present from Folwer." He waved it in Connor's face. "For my 25th birthday. We got drunk as shit and ended up being banned from three different bars. I'm still not allowed back to two of them to this day." He popped it back in with a smile. "I would still remember it without it, but every time I look at it, it comes flooding back to me."

"I see."

Hank quieted for a moment. "And I drove Cole to school in this. Drove him to soccer practice. Took him on a road trip to New York." He sombered. "We would have crashed in this too if it had been running."

The android frowned. He wish he knew what to say, but he wasn't quite good at comforting yet. Still a foreign skill to Connor. "I don't know what to say, but I know this car means something to you. It does to me too." He softly smiled at Hank and the old man smiled back.

Many cases had been cracked in the car, usually the only time the duo had a moment together to sift through information after a crime scene. Many nights spent in deep conversation while on steak outs. Hank eating his god awful Chicken Feed meals while Connor went on about how bad it was for Hanks health.

"I know." Hank sniffed to stifle a tear. He pinched his eyes to wick them away. "Let's take this out for one last ride." He cranked up the stereo and Knights of the Black Death blasted out of the speakers. He gripped the steering wheel and the car lurched forward. Connor braced a hand against the dash while he hurried to buckle his belt.

The car practically bounced off the driveway, tail end whipping out to the side when they turned onto the street. The car ripped down the road "Lieutenant, I think you should fasten your seat belt!" He yelled over the music. Hank buckled his belt, eyes stuck to the road.

They hit the freeway. "Let's see what this baby can do!" Hank yelled. Connor seemed to tighten his grasp on the dash and grabbed the handle above the door. The car's speed pressed their backs into their seats as they weaved between the other cars.

"Lieutenant." Connor's stressed voice was barely louder than the stereo.

Hank's foot pressed harder against the gas. The music seemed get louder. Connor's shoulders bunched up, his teeth barred and his eyes bugged out.

"Lieutenant!" He shouted.

Hank had a wild smile on his face as they passed a car honking. A large holo sign up ahead read _Please slow down, construction ahead, one lane only._

"LIEUTENANT!" Connor almost screamed.

The car whizzed past the sign like a bullet. A construction worker waved his arms around to try and warn Hank, but he heard and saw nothing but adrenaline. They veered left into the closed off lane, soft rhythmic thuds of the the traffic cones bouncing off the front shook Connor to his core. Not as much as the sight of the huge patch of wet tarmack and concrete coming up though. He covered his eyes.

" **HANK!** " This time he screamed and Hank hollered in excitement.

The car slammed into the wet mixtures and the car came to an harsh stop, rolling to a complete stop a few feet in. Workers covered their faces and yelled in anger. Steam started to barrel out of the hood of the car.

"Is it over?" Connor's sheepish voice called out. Hank switched off the music.

"Wooooooo-hoooo!" Hank slapped the outside of the car door and bounced in his seat. "She still has it, boys!" The workers looked at him with dread in their eyes.

"I was certain we were going to die." Connor clutched his chest as Hank cackled. "You do realize you can outfit the car to be autonomous, right? Have a self driving unit installed?!" He looked at Hank.

"Oh."

*****

"And the defendant pleads guilty to one charge of reckless driving, one charge of damaging public property, and one charge of endangering the public. Any last words for the record, Lt. Anderson?" The judge looked for an answer.

Hank leaned into the microphone, pressing his lips to it. " _Worth it._ "

Connor could be heard screaming in frustration in the distance.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy, so this is my second ever fic! I got the idea for this while riding home form work on my bike lmao I feel like Hank would be one of those old dudes who doesnt like self driving cars. Also Connor being the voice of reason. Also I have a head cannon that Connor still calls Hank Lieutenant unless they get all emotional or he's trying to get Hanks attentions. My mushom usually doesnt answer us grandkids until we say his real name lmao ALSO I'm writing this instead of sleeping because i need it written NOW. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
